The HCCC Analytical Pharmacology Laboratory is currently supported by HCCC, other research endowment funds, and contracts with cooperative groups for specific projects, but has no NIH funding as a Core facility. All the needed equipment is currently available. Support from the NCI for operating expenses will allow this facility to grow and support peer reviewed research exploring the effect of aging on the pharmacology of anti-neoplastic drugs as outlined in the "Aging and Cancer Therapeutics" thematic area. An example of such research is the potential pilot study described that will be led by Dr. Shane Scott. The project explores whether cognitive changes in elderly subjects with breast cancer being treated with doxorubicin, cyclophosphamide and docetaxel are associated with cognitive changes associated with chemotherapy.